


Little Push - PT

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: As vezes tudo o que precisamos é de um empurrãozinho pra termos o que desejamos.|Mini-fic|





	Little Push - PT

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776367) by [XixisssUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha). 



> Versão em português de Little Push.

Otabek já está aqui há quase duas semanas. Ele vem ver meu treino todos os dias. Isso deve ser irritante, mas ele continua vindo e sempre me direciona aquele sorriso pequeno que ele tem quando nos encontramos. E em seguida me pergunta o que quero fazer. Não era pra ser diferente? Ele é que está me visitando. Ainda assim, não importa o que eu diga, é isso que nós fazemos. Se eu quiser ir pra casa ele me leva até lá e fica comigo até a Lilia expulsá-lo. Se eu quiser comer alguma coisa, nós vamos. As vezes eu penso que ele faria até a coisa mais louca, tipo pular de bungee jump ou sei lá, se eu pedisse. Isso é assustador. E não ajuda em nada pra que eu controle esses sentimentos idiotas que venho tendo.

Mas aqui está ele de novo, com seu sorriso, sua jaqueta de couro e…

— Yuri.

— Que foi, velha?

— Para de me chamar assim, seu idiota! Eu sou menos de três anos mais velha que você. Você chama o Otabek de velho também?

— Quê? Claro que não!

— Então, eu e ele temos a mesma idade.

— Hm. Tanto faz. O que você quer? Tenho que ir.

— Vai ser rápido. Hm… Sobre o Otabek…

— O que tem ele?

— Ele é legal? Quero dizer, ele é uma boa pessoa, né?

— Claro. Muito mais legal do que vocês idiotas todos. Por que está perguntando?

— Ele é muito bonito também…

— Uhum.

— Então eu estava pensando se…

— Você quer que eu fale sobre você pra ele?

— Bem…

— Ok.

— Ok?

— Aham. Depois te digo como foi. Até Segunda.

_O que essa velha quer com meu… Amigo. Otabek é meu amigo. Só isso Yuri, não seja ridículo. Você disse que ia perguntar. E é isso que vai fazer._

Foi o que pensei ontem. Mesmo assim, estou com Otabek desde então e não falei nada. Por que? Por que fico tão incomodado com a ideia dele e Mila saindo? Eu não posso sentir ciúmes dele, ele é meu único amigo, não posso estragar as coisas, eu…

— Yura!

— Ah! Por que você tá gritando?

— Porque te chamei três vezes e você não respondeu. Tá tudo bem?

— Otabek, você tem alguém?

— Hã? Alguém?

— É, no Cazaquistão… eu quero dizer… uma namorada ou algo assim?

— Ah. Não, eu não tenho ninguém lá.

— Que bom.

— É?

— Hmm... sim. Sabe…

— O que?

_Eu acho que gosto de você._

— Mila.

— Mila?

— Acho que ela gosta de você.

— Ah. Você acha?

— É. ela estava perguntando de você outro dia.

— Hm. Entendi.

 

É isso, essa é a coisa certa a fazer. Não posso ser uma amigo egoísta, se ele quiser sair com a Mila não sou eu que vou impedir. Eles podem fazer o que quiserem. Por que ele tá me olhando desse jeito?

— Então?

— Então?

— O que eu digo pra ela? Você quer… sei lá… se encontrar com ela…

— Yuri.

Ele está tão sério.

— Sim?

— Mila é legal. Ela é muito bonita…

— Então você quer…

— Mas…

Uau. Otabek me interrompeu. Ele nunca faz isso. Não importa que besteira eu esteja falando, ele sempre me escuta…

— … mas eu estou surpreso. Achei que ela teria mais consideração. E que era mais esperta, pra ser sincero.

— Como assim?

— Quero dizer que não é legal da parte dela pedir pra você vir me falar algo assim. Considerando que…

— Considerando que…?

Ele está chegando perto. Por que ele está tão perto? O que está acontecendo. Ai meu Deus! AI MEU DEUS! Otabek está me beijando. Isso é real? Ele é tão firme. Tem um gosto tão bom. Eu… O que?

— Beka?

— Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperto também Yuri. E mais corajoso.

— Eu…

— Eu não quero sair com a Mila. Porque quero estar com você.

Ele está falando sério? Claro que está, ele sempre fala sério. Meu rosto está queimando! Como ele consegue falar uma coisa assim tão tranquilamente?

— Yura. Tô esperando.

— O que?

— Você dizer que também gosta de mim.

Ai meu Deus, que vergonha!

— Cala a boca, seu idiota. Você já sabe.

— Vem cá.

Os abraços dele são tão quentes. Ele é tão cheiroso...

— É, eu sei Yura. Mas adoro ver você todo corado.

— Beka!!

— Ei, olha pra mim.

Então eu olho. E dessa vez, eu é que o beijo.

Aquela velha pode continuar procurando por aí. Esse aqui é meu.

…

_Discando…_

— Alô, Sala?

— Oi Mila! E aí, funcionou?

— Sim, eles são tão fofos. Eu sabia. Sabia que Yuri só precisava de um empurrãozinho.

— É amor, você é uma ótima amiga.

— Yuri é como um irmão mais novo pra mim.

— Não esquece de explicar que você não estava realmente a fim do Otabek.

— Sim, vou explicar. Mas de qualquer maneira ele vai entender quando você chegar aqui semana que vem.

— Verdade, mal posso esperar pra ver você. Mas preciso ir agora, Mickey está me chamando, sabe como ele é.

— Eu também amor. Até mais.


End file.
